In many manufacturing processes there is a need to monitor the amount of goods being produced. Thus, for example, when architectural millwork is being manufactured, it is important to be able to determine the total output of any one machine.
Devices are available for monitoring the lineal output of a production machine. In general, these devices are relatively expensive and are adapted to be permanently affixed to the machine with which they are to be used. If one desires to change the location of the device, or to move it to another machine, expensive and time-consuming procedures generally must be employed.
United Kingdom patent GB2189316 discloses an electronic calculator which is connected to a distance measuring device. The apparatus of this patent may be manually held by an operator. However, this is not always practical during the long-term operation of a machine.
It is an object of this invention to provide an electronic device for accurately measuring the lineal output of machine.
It is another object of this invention to provide a measuring device comprised of a remote display which may be adjustably and removably mounted in a multiplicity of locations.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a measuring device which can be adjustably and removably mounted in a multiplicity of locations.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a measuring device comprised of a sensor which can be adjusted in the X and/or the Y and/or the Z plane.